Days Of Diana Torture
by Spooky Jr
Summary: This is what we'd all like to see the Fowl one go through!


TITLE: 12 Days of Diana Torture AUTHOR: Spooky Jr. EMAIL: CuteAndCudly@Yahoo.com DISTRIBUTION: Hey you want it, you post it. Just keep my name and addy attached. SPOILERS: Every season up through the movie. RATING: PG CLASSIFICATION: V/H SUMMARY: This is what we would ALL like to see Diana Fowley go through. 

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em. Nope not mine. 

FEEDBACK: PLEASE? SPECIAL THANKS: To my pal Melissa! *waves!* 

And now on with the show... 

The 12 Days of Diana Torture By Spooky Jr. 

On the first day of torture, That Fowley Tramp received A pair of Barbed Wire Underwear. 

On the second day of torture, That Fowley Tramp received Two Pipebomb Suppositories, and A pair of Barbed Wire Underwear. 

On the third day of torture, That Fowley Tramp received Three Tubes of Bleach Laced Toothpaste, Two Pipebomb Suppositories, and A pair of Barbed Wire Underwear. 

On the fourth day of torture, That Fowley Tramp received Four Razorblade Mascara Brushes, Three Tubes of Bleach Laced Toothpaste, Two Pipebomb Suppositories, and A pair of Barbed Wire Underwear. 

On the fifth day of torture, That Fowley Tramp received Five Bottles of Acid Filled Bubble Bath, Four Razorblade Mascara Brushes, Three Tubes of Bleach Laced Toothpaste, Two Pipebomb Suppositories, and A pair of Barbed Wire Underwear. 

On the sixth day of torture, That Fowley Tramp received Six Nair Filled Shampoo Bottles, Five Bottles of Acid Filled Bubble Bath, Four Razorblade Mascara Brushes, Three Tubes of Bleach Laced Toothpaste, Two Pipebomb Suppositories, and A pair of Barbed Wire Underwear. 

On the seventh day of torture, That Fowley Tramp received Seven Cyanide Filled Hair Spray Cans, Six Nair Filled Shampoo Bottles, Five Bottles of Acid Filled Bubble Bath, Four Razorblade Mascara Brushes, Three Tubes of Bleach Laced Toothpaste, Two Pipebomb Suppositories, and A pair of Barbed Wire Underwear. 

On the eighth day of torture, That Fowley Tramp received Eight Arsenic Filled Eye Drops, Seven Cyanide Filled Hair Spray Cans, Six Nair Filled Shampoo Bottles, Five Bottles of Acid Filled Bubble Bath, Four Razorblade Mascara Brushes, Three Tubes of Bleach Laced Toothpaste, Two Pipebomb Suppositories, and A pair of Barbed Wire Underwear. 

On the ninth day of torture, That Fowley Tramp received Nine Pesticide Flavored Glasses of Ice Tea, Eight Arsenic Filled Eye Drops, Seven Cyanide Filled Hair Spray Cans, Six Nair Filled Shampoo Bottles, Five Bottles of Acid Filled Bubble Bath, Four Razorblade Mascara Brushes, Three Tubes of Bleach Laced Toothpaste, Two Pipebomb Suppositories, and A pair of Barbed Wire Underwear. 

On the tenth day of torture, That Fowley Tramp received Ten Rabid Dog Bites, Nine Pesticide Flavored Glasses of Ice Tea, Eight Arsenic Filled Eye Drops, Seven Cyanide Filled Hair Spray Cans, Six Nair Filled Shampoo Bottles, Five Bottles of Acid Filled Bubble Bath, Four Razorblade Mascara Brushes, Three Tubes of Bleach Laced Toothpaste, Two Pipebomb Suppositories, and A pair of Barbed Wire Underwear. 

On the eleventh day of torture, That Fowley Tramp received Eleven Sandpaper Shoe Insoles, Ten Rabid Dog Bites, Nine Pesticide Flavored Glasses of Ice Tea, Eight Arsenic Filled Eye Drops, Seven Cyanide Filled Hair Spray Cans, Six Nair Filled Shampoo Bottles, Five Bottles of Acid Filled Bubble Bath, Four Razorblade Mascara Brushes, Three Tubes of Bleach Laced Toothpaste, Two Pipebomb Suppositories, and A pair of Barbed Wire Underwear. 

On the twelfth day of torture, That Fowley Tramp received Twelve, Scully Given, Anal Probes, Eleven Sandpaper Shoe Insoles, Ten Rabid Dog Bites, Nine Pesticide Flavored Glasses of Ice Tea, Eight Arsenic Filled Eye Drops, Seven Cyanide Filled Hair Spray Cans, Six Nair Filled Shampoo Bottles, Five Bottles of Acid Filled Bubble Bath, Four Razorblade Mascara Brushes, Three Tubes of Bleach Laced Toothpaste, Two Pipebomb Suppositories, and A pair of Barbed Wire Underwear. 

The End!! Feedback Puhhhleeassee?? CuteAndCudly@Yahoo.com 


End file.
